


love comes easy (love is sometimes tough)

by underscorepidge



Series: homecoming [reincarnation 'verse] [3]
Category: DCU, Palaye Royale (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Khaji and Jaime missed their speedster!, Luis has Khaji as a back tattoo, M/M, Reincarnation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: adrenaline keeps his body on autopilot, a constant blur of motion until a familiar force enters his life once again.(or; Awsten Knight was once Bart Allen, and eventually, fate works in mysterious ways; be it by love or a certain mischievous scarab.)
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Luis Rodriguez, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Series: homecoming [reincarnation 'verse] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	love comes easy (love is sometimes tough)

**Author's Note:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, school has been kicking my ass (a better analogy would be the school boot is lodged firmly up my ass, but I digress) so my motivation to write has been nonexistent. oops-
> 
> anyways, hi! how have you been? it's not a chaptered story update, but it's progress.
> 
> in the meantime, enjoy some gays being dudes!

before he was Awsten, he was Bart. the boy who wore his heart on his sleeve and had a mouth that ran faster than his brain, the boy who saw the end of the world as he knew it, ravaged by a friend (lover, a voice in the back of his mind supplies) who wore blue and black like they were a freak flag all their own. but then he traveled back, grew up a bit, saved the world, and only gave his heart to a certain blue beetle (the one heralded to bring about the end of mankind), growing old together as their bodies eventually gave out, together still as they passed on to the next life. and when he remembered, head cradled between his legs with a heavy pounding in his head, Bart cried for the love he knew not the location of, just that some part of him felt empty.

.

Luis is nine, still growing into his lanky frame, when the (oddly familiar) sensation of something crawling under his skin startles him awake, lips pulled back into a cry of agony, flashes of bright blue dancing across eyelids. Jaime is nine in this universe when he remembers everything, freckles from sunshine that dot broad shoulders, hair like subdued wildfire, the energy of horses upon the open plain, wild and free. Jaime remembers Bart (sweet, sweet Bart) and he remembers all the tragedy that near befell the team from another place, one where Jaime and Bart were together. as a familiar weight settles into the crook between shoulder blades, he curls into a ball (weakness, submission) and feels like his chest is hollow, an empty crevice for storing the love of someone dearly missed.

.

as they both grow older once again (somewhere safe, but not safe enough), Awsten feels like there are days where it is hard to differentiate from Awsten and Bart, his body forever in a state of motion faster than most, unable to stay grounded for so long. as for Luis, he makes good on an old promise, as thick, dark lines come up to curve between the dip of shoulder blades, outlining shell and wing, Khaji purring in delight in his ear. just for safe measure, he gets a small lightning bolt on the inside of his wrist, and rubs it whenever he feels change upon the horizon.

.

change comes faster than they think, under the sun of the summer tour duration, band members and crew alike seeking refuge from the grueling heat. Awsten (Bart? Bartsten?) hums under his breath, taking a stroll that has no real destination in mind, legs on autopilot before a body crashing into his stops him in his tracks. bending down to help the other party up, they both freeze upon meeting each other's gaze, waiting with baited breath to see who makes the first move. Bart sobs and throws himself at Jaime, face digging into his chest, eyes squeezed tightly shut as arms wrap around his waist, familiar and dearly missed. between the next shuddery breath, a familiar buzzing fills his ears, and he couldn't stop the laughter even if he tried.

.

they sit together, squished on a couch as Bart traces the ink that curves up and down, pressing a kiss to a familiar circular scar. as long as two-fourths of their quartet are back, they could take the world on once again. but that could wait, they both decided, as they settled down for a nap, never to part again.

**Author's Note:**

> as per the Norm, you can contact me through tumblr (capn-sparklefingers) or instagram (peachsdoapidge)!


End file.
